


Why do I even call you friends, if this is how you feel about me?

by IchigoRenji



Series: Letters from a Genius [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Hurt Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IchigoRenji/pseuds/IchigoRenji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its all Steve's fault. Why does everyone have such a low opinion of Tony?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do I even call you friends, if this is how you feel about me?

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I apologize for disappearing for so long. I'm fast approaching the end of this semester at University and I have hardly any time to actually write. This chapter was written in the middle of one of my classes today. Honestly though, it's one of my most boring classes, and I'm not missing much XD. In any case, I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Status of Letter: Unsent

December 12, 2015

I just got back from hanging out with Rosabel, Jake and the gang. We hung out, ate pizza, chatted about our week and played board games. Yes that's right. Board games. Between 'Loaded Questions' and 'Cards against humanity', it was a hilarious afternoon. The more I hang out with Rosabel and everyone, the more I feel like I'm part of the family. I've never felt this way before. Not even the team feels like family in the way that Rosabel and our friends treat me. It's like I've been welcomed with open arms, no exterior motives at all. I can't even remember the last time I felt this happy.

I know it's been awhile since my last entry, but things have been super busy. The list of things I've got to do is still as long as my arm, and I think it'll probably take a few more weeks to get on top of things.. Pepper is finally talking to me again. I think she's still ticked off, but whatever. I don't care anymore. Let her throw a hissy fit. Hopefully the upgrades I put out for the Starkpad and Starkphone keep her and the company happy for a while. Clint asked if I could make some exploding arrows for his bow, so that was interesting at least.

I'm sitting in the common lounge, which is not where I normally write these letters. Everyone things I'm working, so that's alright I suppose. I'm not sure what they'd think of me if they knew I was writing letters...to myself. In other news, I've finished renovating my rooms on my floor. I think I understand why Pepper was always in charge of decorating. My floor is definitely...me.

Bruce just called that dinner is ready. I'll be back.

Tony

December 13, 2015

I've never wanted to punch Steve as much as I did last night. Shit, the last time I felt like this, was when the two of us met, and even then, I didn't come this close.

He demanded to know where I was for most of the day. So I simply told him I had been hanging out with friends. Not even two seconds later he looks at me and says, "You don't have to lie, we all know that apart from Pepper and Rhodes, we're the only friends you have." The sad thing is, the rest of the team was nodding along in agreement. Like, EXCUSE ME?! Did he really just say that. I've never been so insulted in my life. We've known one another for a few years now, and this is what he thinks of me?! Better yet, is this what they think of me?

Am I not allowed to have friends outside of the team? Or am I so one dimensional to everyone that they can't even conceive that I could have friends that they know nothing about? Christmas is coming up quickly now, and I had been planning on bringing everyone over to meet the team. Now I wonder if that's a good idea after all. Maybe I'll spend Christmas with Rosabel and the gang rather than with the team.

What a shitty day. I'm hiding out in my workshop. I can't look at anyone right now.

Tony


End file.
